Alphabet Soup
by 0idontknow0
Summary: A series of independent short stories with titles from A-Z. A range of characters involved.
1. Anatomy

**Title**: Anatomy

**Pairing:** Oliver/Charlie

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK and I make no profit from this.

**Summary:** Charlie has a tendency to stare.

* * *

Oliver could feel eyes on him once again as he changed into his pyjamas. He ignored it and went about his business. Once he was done he went into the bedroom and crawled under the covers.

The bed was warm and comfortable compared to the cold air that filled the room. He felt an arm wrap around his torso and a firm body came in contact with his.

"Charlie..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why must you stare when I'm changing?" Oliver asked, as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Perhaps I just want to learn about anatomy." Charlie said, as he grinned at him.


	2. Blaise's Morning

**Title:** Blaise's Morning

**Pairing:** Blaise/OC

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

**Summary:** Blaise Zabini falls for someone.

* * *

Blaise sighed. He looked around the Great Hall and saw couple after couple. He thought 8th year would be all about studying and making up for the year that was wasted. But no, persons were pairing up left, right and centre. Even Draco seemed un-phased by all this and Blaise suspected he already had someone to call his boyfriend.

"Where you going?" Theo asked him as he got up.

"For a walk."

While walking Blaise found himself toppling over. Something or someone had run into him, hard.

"Sorry. Are you all right?" a voice said.

Blaise opened his eyes and saw a boy about his age. He was tan, his hair was a bit spikey, he felt as if he was well built and he was heavy. So heavy in fact that Blaise was having trouble breathing. "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." The boy sat up quickly, he was handsome and Blaise felt he had seen his face before. He grabbed him by the arm and sat up before the boy had managed get off of him.

"Eric?" Blaise asked him, he was sure it was him. They had met in Hawaii one Christmas when Blaise's mother had decided it was much too cold for her to stay in England.

"... Blaise?" Eric asked, his face filled with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked, as memories of soft lips and gentle caresses flashed through his mind.

"Um, I moved to England this summer," he replied, as he swallowed hard. Blaise watched his adam's apple bob. "Er... I was, um... looking for the library, by the way. Any idea where that is?"

Blaise nodded.

Eric got up and Blaise followed suit. He led the way to the library as they walked in an awkward silence.

"Eric," Blaise started, the boy looked at him, "would you like to get reacquainted?"

Eric smiled, "I'd love to."


	3. Capt'n Crunch

**Title:** Capt'n Crunch  
**Characters:** Scorpius and Draco  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.  
**Summary:** Draco discovers Capt'n Crunch

* * *

Draco walked into the kitchen and saw Scorpius eating cereal as he read the paper. He grabbed some toast that the house elves had prepared and spread creamed cheese on them before sitting at the table.

"Morning, Scorpius."

"Morning, Dad." his son said, before he had a spoonful of...

"What is that?" Draco asked, he had never seen that cereal before.

"Cereal." Scorpius said, as he looked as Draco as if he was daft.

"I know that. What _kind_of cereal is it?" he took a bite of his toast.

"Capt'n Crunch, the peanut butter kind."

"Where'd you get it?"

"One of those Muggle stores. It's pretty good."

Draco furrowed his brows and stared at his son's cereal. He doubted anything Muggles made would taste very good, but then again they were sensible enough to eat chocolate so maybe it was possible. He reached over and took up one of the spherical shaped things and looked it before popping it into his mouth. He was surprised to note that it was actually fairly good.

* * *

"Draco, what are you eating?" Harry asked as he sat in the couch beside him.

"Cereal."

Harry looked over into the bowl. "Is that Peanut Butter Capt'n Crunch?"

"Yes." Harry reach over and took the spoon but Draco held the bowl away from him, careful not to spill any cereal. "Go get your own Potter."


	4. Don't Say That

**Title**: Don't Say That!  
**Characters:** Ron, Harry, Pansy  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this. And song is by Enrique Iglesias  
**Summary:** Harry and Pansy warn Ron about his poor use of words.

* * *

"So, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Well, I can't be sure yet but you and Granger won't be shagging any time soon," Pansy replied, as she checked Ron's bits.

"What!"

"Ron, calm down. It's only logical," Harry said, as he looked away from his friend.

"What do you mean _logical_? How is that logical?" Ron gestured wildly and Pansy had to move out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Watch it, Weasley," Pansy said, glaring at him.

"Ron, look at it. That's pretty swollen. You can't... you can't do anything for a while." Harry grimaced, as he thought about what it would be like not being able to give a good shagging.

"Weasely, someone probably hexed you or slipped something in your underwear. Pissed anyone off recently?" Pansy asked, as she rummaged through a cabinet.

"No. I don't think so anyway."

"Hm. Well, there's a salve I could give you but it'll take a few days to brew. In the mean time keep it in your pants. And try not to wank."

"What? Why?"

"Well it's going to be a bit painful. But if you're into that sort of thing then-"

"Fuck my ass!" Ron exclaimed exasperated.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, as his head snapped towards Ron's direction. Pansy was visibly trying not to laugh, too much that is.

"I can go get a strap on for Granger if you'd like," Pansy smiled at him.

"What?" Ron had a confused look on his face.

"Well, you did say to-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ron yelled, as his face turned red. "I just meant that it's a horrible situation."

"Ron, you realise that that could be seriously misinterpreted," Harry chided.

"I picked it up from the guys at the office."

"Really, Weasley, you're so impressionable," Pansy said, as she handed him his pants. "Anyway, I'll owl you when the salve is ready."


	5. Everyone's A Critic

**Title:** Everyone's A Critic Characters: Hermione, Ginny

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

**Summary:** It's New years at the Ministry and there's karaoke.

* * *

_ "Do you know what it feels like, loving someone who's in a rush to throw you away?"_

_"Do you know, do you know, do you know?"_

_"Do you know what it feels like to be the last, to know the lock on the door has changed?"_

_"Do you know, do you know, do you know?"_

Hermione and Ginny were on stage singing at the Ministry party. It was New Year's Eve and there was karaoke and a fair amount of booze, Luna thought that her friends may have had too much but they looked like they were having fun. She smiled rocked to the music as she watched. She heard Ron groan from behind her and turned around.

"Must she sing in front of everyone?" he said to Harry, who in Luna's opinion was paying more attention to Draco than what his friend was saying.

"They seem to be having fun. Isn't that what's important?"she said to him, because it was. Ginny had been looking down ever since she and Harry had gone their separate ways and Hermione had been stressed from all sorts of things, including Ron. Luna suspected that Hermione was waiting for him to propose but Ron was the nervous type when it came to her.

"But they're absolutely-"

"Potter, your friends have dreadful voices. What possessed them to go on stage?" Draco said, as he took a seat at the table, most the others were full but Draco did always seem to gravitate toward Harry.

"They are aren't they," Harry said, absent mindedly.

"For the love of Merlin..." Pansy said, as she rolled her eyes. Luna turned around in time to see Kinglsey join the two in singing, a glass of wine in hand. Despite how much fun they were having they really did sound dreadful.

"Get off the stage would you?" shouted George.

"You're making my ears bleed!" Pansy joined in. Some persons in the crowd supported the two and soon the singing stopped.

Ginny sighed before fully moving away from the microphone. "Everyone's a bloody critic."

Luna noticed a few fairies giggling as they flew overhead. It seemed that they agreed with the crowd.


	6. Fudge Balls

**Title:** Fudge Balls  
**Characters:** Fred and George, Molly  
**Rating:** PG13?  
**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.  
**Summary:** Fred and George try to find a way to test their new products on Ron.

* * *

Fred and George sat down in the living room of the Burrow wondering how they would get to test their latest product on Ron. It had become increasingly hard to get the boy to participate in any experiment of theirs, especially after they tested the Nose Bleed pills on him. They had not taken into consideration proper clotting so Ron had lost a fair amount of blood, for a nose bleed that is. This time they had made something similar to a Pepper Up potion, but it would taste much better. But testing it would involve giving Ron a cold, so in turn they had to make a product for that too, perfect for getting out of a day or two of school.

They thought long and hard on how to administer the Cold Causer and when their mother walked by with a tray that smelled of fudge George got it.

"Fudge Balls!" he yelled. His mother turned around at the sudden outburst.

"George sweetie, they're fudge _bars,_" She said, as she held the tray up, "And you'll be having none of it until after dinner."

"Of course, Mum." he said. He turned to Fred then, "So, how's that sound?"

"Brilliant." Fred beamed, "Now, how do we get him to take the Cold Killers?"

"Tamper with his soup I suppose."

"But that's so boring."


	7. Getting Over Ginny

**Title:** Getting Over Ginny

**Pairing:** H/G, H/D

**Rating:** pg13

**Prompt:** _"Cheers"_

**Summary:** Ginny's found a new man, Harry's drunk and so is Draco.

**Disclaimer:** Character belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

Harry was feeling a bit upset. Ginny had left him for some bloke she had met at one of the Ministry functions. He was tall, he was handsome and he did not have abnormally unruly hair. Harry huffed in frustration as he exited the bar, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in hand.

"I can't b'lieve she lefffft me!" He slurred to the person beside him.

* * *

Draco was pissed, he had drank quite a bit Fire Whiskey (which was a result of having found his boyfriend in bed with some woman, turns out the bloke preferred them). Never again would he date a bisexual. He walked out the bar, rather clumsily, as he and Potter complained to one another.

"Well, she's a stupid like Robert. Never did like gingers," he said to Potter.

Draco and Potter stumbled around Diagon Alley and after concluding that they were both too pissed to apparate had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco eyed Potter's half-full bottle of Fire Whiskey, he took it from him and took a swig. Potter's eyes went wide and he grabbed it back.

"Thas mine!" he had said.

* * *

Harry was appalled. First some random bloke steals Ginny away and now Malfoy was stealing his booze! It was _Harry's _Ginny... booze... and no one could have it. No one.

"Oh come on Potter, gimme the booze." Malfoy demanded.

Harry glared at Malfoy and started to gulped the contents of his bottle. Malfoy gasped in horror and Harry grinned at him smugly. He swirled the bottle in front of Malfoy's face, about a mouthful was left, and then poured it into his mouth. Before he knew it Malfoys lips were connected to his.

* * *

Draco snogged Potter senseless. It was wet, it was messy and it was molten hot, but that might have been because of the Fire Whiskey that was running down their chins. After he had somehow managed to push Potter back and onto the bed, Draco pulled away and licked some of the Fire Whiskey off the other man's chin.

"Cheers," he said. Potter's eyes were glazed and his lips had that well snogged look about them. Draco shifted and once he noticed that Potter was just as excited as he was he leaned down once more.

* * *

Harry's head was pounding when he woke up and for some reason there was an ache in his arse. He sat up and winced a bit at the slight throbbing of various body parts. He glanced up when the room door opened and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy emerge. A phial was tossed beside him and he looked at it warily.

"Hangover potion," Malfoy said, as he leaned against a wall. Harry was grateful the man had not sat beside him. "So... do you remember anything from last night?"

Harry shook his head, which he rather regretted doing, "No." Malfoy looked slightly disappointed at that, or perhaps Harry had imagined it.

* * *

"Well, Cheers." Draco said, as he held up his phial of hangover potion.

Potter's face went through a series of expressions, but essentially it was shock. He looked up at Draco with a rather flushed face. "Merlin, no wonder my arse hurts." Potter said in shock. Draco could not help but grin. Potter downed his phial and looked at Draco once more. "I think I've gotten over Ginny."

"Already?"

"Must have. Since all I can think about is blonde hair and grey eyes."


	8. Hamper

**Title:** Hamper  
**Characters:** Ron, Fred and George  
**Rating:** pg  
**Summary:** Ron's missing and they have to find him before his mother finds out.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

"Ron! Come on!" George whispered loudly, as he rummaged through the toiletries.

"This isn't funny! Answer us!" Fred said, as he searched around the bathroom.

The two had been experimenting with a new product that was supposed to shrink objects if you drip it onto it. That way you could use it outside of school and the ministry would not know you were using magic. Unfortunately Ron had spilled a bottle onto himself and they had not gotten too far in the testing process. Ron had ran to the bathroom to wash it off of himself but before Fred and George could catch up to him he had shrunk.

"Mum's gonna have a fit!"

"She'll be furious!"

"What if we've-"

"Stepped on him?"

"Blimey..." the two said, hoping they had not squashed their brother. The shock of the thought made them stay quiet enough to hear the soft squealing coming from the hamper however. Fred and George exchanged looks and smiled. They rummaged through the hamper, throwing dirty clothes aside once they found that Ron was not on it and finally they had found him. He was hidden away in a sock.

"Now all we have to do is make him life sized again," George said, as Fred held Ron in one hand.

"Ron!" Molly bellowed, "Harry's hear to see you. Ron?" she asked, as she walked by the door and looked at the two. They knew they were done for when she spotted Ron in Fred's hand.


	9. Ignorance

**Title:** Ignorance  
**Characters:** Hermione & Harry  
**Rating:** pg  
**Summary:** Hermione needs to rant.  
**Disclaimer:** Character belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

"Harry, I can't bloody take it anymore!" she yelled at him.

"What? Take what?" He asked groggily, as he rubbed his eyes. She had woken him out of bed at an insane hour in the morning and they had gone outside (nevermind that it was freezing cold outside) and were on their way to... well he did not know really, he was just following her and not really listening.

"Ron and his... his bloody ignorance. That's what."

"Huh? Hermion-" he started but she cut him off.

"I mean really. First year, when he was talking to you about me _while I was right behind you_. Fourth year, when he wouldn't bloody puck up the courage to ask me to the Yule ball. I mean, Viktor is a decent young man and he's sweet and all but it's a bit bothersome that he has a flock of followers and can't even pronounce my name properly. And now Ron's going around snogging that... that... shrew of a girl Lavender." Hermione sat down on the ground in a huff. They had reached the Quidditch pitch and though it was morning, Harry could see no evidence of sunshine.

"Hermione, Ron's always been dense. You have to be straightforward with him or he'll never get it." Harry said, as he sat beside her.

"Hmph. It's seems like you two are one and the same." she said as she picked at a blade of grass.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he would like to think of himself as pretty observant.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head from side to side as she sighed, "Nevermind."


	10. Josie? Where Are You?

**Title:** Josie? Where Are You?

**Characters:** Harry,Draco

**Rating:** pg

**Summary:** Draco's found a cat. Harry's lost one.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

"Josie? Josie?" Harry looked around the apartment in search for the grey furrball. She had been missing for almost three days now, normally she would roam around for a day but never this long. Harry was beginning to worry.

* * *

_Miao_

Draco paused and looked around, certainly he had not heard a cat. He looked before him and saw nothing immediately wrong with the state of his apartment. He slowly closed the apartment door behind him as he eyed his home suspiciously.

_Miao miaaao  
_  
There it was again.

_Jingle_

_Scratch_

_Scratch_

Draco turned to the door and looked down to see a dark grey cat scratching at his door. It cocked it's head to the side and looked at him.

_Miao  
_  
"You do realize that I have no idea what you're saying," he replied, as he opened the door. The cat strolled inside and nuzzled his leg with it's head, the bell on it's collar jingling. Draco put down his groceries and then inspected the collar. There, _Josie,_ was inscribed on the collar but the owner's name was nowhere to be seen. "Well, I suppose you'll stay here until I can find your owner. But if you damage my furniture it's out with you."

* * *

Harry knocked frantically on the door. He had heard that a tenant three floors above him had found a dark grey cat and he was sure it was Josie. The door opened and Harry just stared at the man in shock.

"Potter, is there a reason you're trying to break down my door?" came a familiar drawl.

"Uh... cat. I mean, I heard you found Josie." he replied. Had Malfoy really lived in the same building as him? And for how long?

"She's yours? No wonder she ran away." Malfoy said, as he looked Harry up and down. "I suppose you want her back?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I'll need compensation for my compassion Potter."

"Malfoy, just don't give some outrageous request." Harry said. He was nervous about what the demand would be.

"Non-sense. I only ask that you carry me to a decent restaurant."

"What?" Harry was flummoxed.

"Dinner, Potter. You're taking me to dinner."


	11. Keeping Up With Colin

**Title: **Keeping up with Colin

**Characters:** Colin Creevy

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Colin has a curious mind.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

**A/N:** Colin's from a Muggle family I know, at the time though I didn't remember.

* * *

Mr. Creevey was sitting down reading _The Daily Prophet _when Colin clambered into the living room and tracking mud into the house.

"Dad! Dad!" he shouted, as he tapped his father's knee. Mr. Creevey closed the paper and looked down at his son.

"Colin, you're tracking mud into the house."

"Yes, yes. Dad, why is the sky blue?"

"It's because the sunlight gets-"

"Why do adults make funny faces when children tell them they want babies?"

"Colin, I thought you were asking about the sky..."

"Are giants really taller than the house?"

"Yes, they are."

"How do they find clothes?"

"I thi-"

"Do you think they like being that big?"

"Colin."

"Can I grow that tall?"

"Colin."

"Why do the garden knomes keep running away?"

Mr. Creevey sighed pulled out his wand.

"When do I get to have my own wand?"

"_Silencio_" Mr. Creevey said, causing Colin's voice to go away. The little boy had a shocked expression and started gesturing wildly while trying to speak. Mr. Creevy bent down and put a hand on Colin's head.

"Now, Colin, I know you're curious but you need to give me a chance to at least _answer _you."

Colin nodded and Mr. Creevey smiled and lifted the spell. "Before I can do that we need to clean up all that mud before your mother-"

"Who tracked mud into the house?"

"-comes home..."


	12. Let Me Explain

**Title: **Let Me Explain

**Characters:** Harry/Draco, Ron

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Ron sees something he was not supposed to.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

"Oh Merlin!" Ron sputtered, as he fled the boys bathroom. _What was _that_? Well of course I know what that was, everyone knows what that was. But _what_ was that? I mean those two... No, nooooo. Never. That wouldn't, _they_ wouldn't. Or would they?  
_  
"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled, as he caught up to him. He hunched over and caught his breath. Ron looked at him carefully.

"Are you really Harry?" he asked.

"Ron, I can ex- What?" Harry asked, as he straightened. Ron leaned forward and looked at him carefully."What're you doing?"

"Well mate, I thought I just saw... But you would never... And if you did you wouldn't pick... Thinking about it now, I would have pegged you for the Oliver Wood type." Ron mumbled, as he circled Harry, if it really was Harry. Ron looked away when he heard someone coming and noticed a perturbed looking Malfoy.

"Weasley, have you ever heard the term coitus interruptus?" Malfoy spat at him.

"Erm..."

"Draco, calm down." Harry muttered.

"See! You can't be Harry! You just called Malfoy, Draco. You don't call him by his first name and he doesn't call you by yours and _therefore_ the two of you would never _never _be sha-" Draco had shot a silencing charm at Ron as Harry rushed forward to clamp a hand over his mouth. Harry smiled nervously at the passing students and pulled Ron into a near by classroom (thank Merlin it was empty) and Draco shut the door behind them.

"Ron, let me explain." Harry said softly, as he sat his friend down.

"Harry and I got drunk one night and since then have been meeting up on various occasions to shag each other senseless. You just happened to be lucky enough to stumble in on us because of Harry's rather shoddy spellwork, and if you don't mind I'd like to _finish_ what we started." Draco rambled off, as he grabbed a confused Ron by the arm and escorted him out the classroom before locking the door.

Ron looked at the door in confusion, or shock, or horror, one of the three, or two of them, or all he was not sure. The door opened a second later and Malfoy cast _finite incantatem_ on him before closing it once more.

"Bloody hell..."


	13. Meet Cute, Sort Of

**Title: **Meet Cute, Sort Of

**Characters:** Oliver, Charlie

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Oliver catches up with an old friend.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

Oliver laughed as he and his team mates cheered loudly. They had just won their latest Quidditch match and were out celebrating and singing songs of victory in the streets of Romania. They spotted a pub nearby and went inside.

"Did you see the Chasers on that team?" McDonald said, as he pointed his mug of firewhiskey at no one in particular.

"They were ruddy good! Lucky for us we've got a brilliant keeper, yeah Wood?" Thompson said, as she gave Oliver a slap on the back. He laughed and shook his head.

"Wouldn't have been able to do it if McDonald hadn't knocked that bludger off course," he said, smiling before picking up his mug. Something hit him the back, causing his drink to spill all over him. "What the! Watch i-"

"Blimey, My bad I'-" the man that probably bumped into him started.

Oliver stared on in shock as he took in the red hair, longer than he last remembered, the tan that was not done justice in the lighting of the bar and the muscles that hid not so discreetly underneath a white T-shirt.

"Oliver!" Charlie bellowed, a smile breaking across his face, the smile Oliver was quite fond of seeing when the two went to Hogwarts. "Sorry about bumping into you mate. I'll buy you another drink, and I could try cleaning up your ro-"

"You're bollocks at cleaning charms." Oliver mumbled.

"I've gotten better."

"I'd rather not risk it..."

"Haha. Been a while though, yeah?"

"Yeah, it has. Blimey, last time I saw you was during the..." Oliver stopped, he did not want to finish that sentence. It was a hard time for him back then, for everyone.

"Yeah." Charlie said, as he looked away. "So, how about that drink then?"


	14. Not Quite a Secret

**Title:** Not Quite a Secret

**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

**Summary:** Albus and Scorpius sit their families down for a talk.

* * *

"So, Albus and I asked you all to come here so that we could share something with you," Scorpius said, as he looked across the table. Both the Malfoy and Potter families were gathered in a private room of a restaurant called Ambrosia.

"Now, I know our families don't exactly have the best relationship," Albus started, "And to be honest that might be an understatement-"

"Albus," Scorpius hissed quietly.

"-But just bear with us and try not to hex each other," Albus looked pointedly at Father while Scorpius eyed his own. Mr. Malfoy had a rather unreadable expression while Father looked at Albus as if he did not know why he was getting a warning. He took a deep breath and locked hands with Scorpius.

"Albus and I are dating. We have been for quite some time now and as we don't seem as if we'll be getting bored of one another any time soon, we decided it would be best to tell you all."

"Especially since we're considering movingintogether after graduation," Albus rattled off. To be honest, I doubt I would have caught what he said even if I was paying attention.

"What, Albus?" I asked.

"Lily," he smiled at me, "I'm going to move in with Scorpius."

"Oh," I said, "Congratulations..." Albus smiled.

"Albus, what are you talking about?" Mum asked. She looked paler than usual.

"You're dating the P- Albus?" Mrs Malfoy asked, as she clutched the table in front of her.

"Potter-" Mr. Malfoy started, and that made everyone else stop talking because to be honest the fathers were the ones we were probably all expecting an outburst from.

"Malfoy, _don't_ say it," Father warned.

"Say what?" Mr. Malfoy smirked, "I told you so?"

"Malfoy-"

"Because if you can recall, I did."

"...All right," Father sighed, "... I'm as dense as rock, you're far more perceptive than I am and I'll pay for your drinks for the next three months, happy?"

"Delighted."

"Harry, what's going on?" Mum asked.

"I- Malfoy and I had a bet going, about when the boys would announce their relationship to the family. And the bloody git won," Father grumbled, and sipped at his wine. I wanted to laugh but I decided a silent chuckle would be better considering everyone else looked to be in shock.

"You knew?" And really I think most the table asked this simultaneously.

"Well, every once in a while Potter and I go out for a drink- surprising, I know. One night we happened to notice two blokes snogging and imagine our shock when we realized we knew them."

"You two get along?" Albus asked. "Since _when_?" Because clearly, that was the most important part of what Mr. Malfoy had said.

"Not so much get along, son."

"We can only stand one another if we're at least slightly inebriated."

"Well," Scorpius began, "I reckon this was a success then. How about we all have dessert and save the rest of the questions for later?"


	15. Oops, I Did It Again

**Title:** Oops, I Did It Again

**Pairing:** Lucius/Severus

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

**Summary:** Lucius and Severus end up in a situation that seems to be repeating itself.

* * *

Lucius shifted slightly and tried not to disturb his companion. He rolled his head to the other side and his lips brushed against their head. He nuzzled them slightly and took in a deep breath. He only remembered bits and pieces of the previous night, but from what he was able to recall he knew he had not bed his wife, Narcissa, that night, and even without inhaling the scent of his companion he could tell who it was. These rendezvous had become a bit of a bad habit after all.

_Oops..._ Lucius thought before he opened his eyes and saw a head of black hair resting on his shoulder. He let his eyes travel down what he could see of his companion's body, then along the arm that rested on his chest. Without thinking, he held their wrist and began tracing circles there, occasionally letting his thumb travel up to their palm. He felt a leg shift higher up his thigh as his companion sighed and shifted closer to him. Lucius smiled and kissed their head. _We cannot continue doing this._ Despite his thoughts though, Lucius found himself holding onto them more tightly. He sighed and closed his eyes. _This will be the last time, Severus_.

* * *

Severus could feel warmth all around him and a light caress on his wrist; he shifted closer and took a deep breath. _Lucius_, he thought. The pair of them had had a few drinks the previous night and had ended up sleeping together, again. Severus had told himself that he would not do this again, but here he was in bed with Lucius Malfoy for the second time, _this month_. Ever since Lily's death last year Severus was a bit of an emotional wreck, not that most people would know that though. The only person he had confided in was Albus, but the old man was of no help when it came to being comforting so he had naturally gone to the only person, apart from Lily, that was usually there for him. Lucius.

Ever since Severus' first year Lucius had been there. He was nothing more than a mentor at first, a sixth year prefect that had helped him out of a few bad situations and on occasion given him advice. Over the years they became friends, best mates. Severus did not know when exactly they had transitioned into being lovers, but he knew it could not go on. Severus could _like_ Lucius as much as he wanted, but he could never love him, and Lucius was very much the same. Besides, Lucius also had Narcissa and Draco to attend to.

_I did it again... I have to stop drinking when we meet with one another_. Severus sighed and lifted his head, propping himself up with the arm Lucius was not occupying. _Getting over Lily's death might help me a bit better though..._

"Good morning, Lucius," Severus said. Lucius looked at him and smiled sadly, it was more expression than most would get. Severus slid his hand into Lucius' and squeezed gently.

"Severus," Lucius replied, before kissing him briefly. "We need to stop this."

"I know," Severus sighed, as he rested his head against Lucius'. "I know."


	16. Popular

**Title:** Popular  
**Characters:** Draco, Harry, Hermion, Ron  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.  
**Summary:** They go to the movies

* * *

Harry and Hermione cast side-long glances at one another. Ron and Draco had gotten into another row about Merlin knew what and were yelling each other down in the middle of the street. A _Muggle_ street mind you. As far as Harry could recall the group were discussing movies, and how that started an argument he would never know.

Not wanting to get caught up in the commotion he and Hermione carried on walking and ignored their significant others.

"Oh, there's the cinema Harry. Which one do you think we should see?" Hermione asked, as she tightened her coat. Harry shrugged and glanced up at the available films.

"Depends on what's sho-"Harry's eyes stopped at the movie in cinema 3. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Oh my Gods, will you look at that!" Hermione almost whispered. Harry barely noticed her hand on his arm. In front of him, showing in cinema 3, was _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ starring Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint.

"Bloody hell..." Harry whispered.

"What's wrong mate? Look like you've seen a-" Ron asked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Even the Muggles know now." Draco hissed.


	17. Quiet!

**Title:** Quiet!

**Rating: **k

**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

**Summary:** Ron's nervous but Draco's confident everything will be fine.

* * *

Ron shushed Draco as he peered into the house. He turned around to glare at him but found that Draco was looking at him as if he was an idiot. "What?" Ron whispered.

"Ron, we've already cast all the necessary charms. No one's going to _hear_ us, or _see_ us. So you can stop acting as if a boggart might jump out at you any minute now," Draco said, reassuringly.

Ron sighed, "I'm just nervous I reckon."

"Look, we've planned everything and everyone's arrived on time. I've gone over all of it, and considering how meticulous I am it'll go smoothly. So stop worrying, because it annoys the-" Draco held up a finger as he glanced at the bracelet Harry gave him. They had identical ones that were basically like the galleons they used for Dumbledore's Army. "Hermione's on her way. Don't look so panicked, Ron, really. Harry's on his way now. Everyone, Hermione's almost here so places, places."

"All right," Ron muttered, "Everything will go smoothly. Draco's taken care of the tricky bits. Merlin, when did I start trusting _Malfoy_. Harry! Thank Merlin, you're back."

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Harry asked, vanishing his broom and pecking Draco on the cheek.

"The _whole_ time," said Neville. "Draco's been having to keep him calm. Oh look the front door's opening."

Everyone made sure they were in place behind the wards and waited until Hermione's parents led her into the backyard. She smiled and chatted and soon her father was holding the back door open. Hermione gasped at the decorations but was unaware of her friends standing all around her.

"It's lovely out he-" she began, but Ron had already given the signal and lifted the charms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" they all shouted. Sparks and poppers were set off once the wards went down and confetti burst into being above Hermione's head.

She yelped and nearly ran out but turned back around quickly once she realized what was happening. She was laughing and dusting confetti from her lashes as Ron hugged her.

"Happy birthday, 'Mione," he said, kissing her softly.


	18. Redacted

**Title:** Redacted

**Characters: **Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Albus and Severus look over a file.

**Disclaimer: **Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Severus, my dear boy, your file is impressive. You are by far a skilled Potions Master, a formidable and knowledgeable duellist; you have talents in both Legilimency _and _Occlumency and not to mention your rather excellent O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores during you tenure at Hogwarts. There are, perhaps, a few hiccups though," Albus said, as he smiled at Severus, looking unnecessarily kindly over his half moon spectacles.

"I assume that would be my affinity for Dark Magic and suspected allegiances to the Dark Lord, would it not?" Severus said, as he sat in Albus' rather distracting office.

"Ah, yes, my boy," Albus whispered. He waved his hand over the parchment and smiled. "That is why I have decided that your file be redacted. We need only keep this between us I daresay."

Severus gave him a nod.

"Now, would you like a lemon drop, _Professor_?"


	19. Sweet Salazar Slytherin

**Title:** Sweet Salazar Slytherin!

**Characters: **Helga Huffepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **The founders try to turn their names into expressions.

**Disclaimer: **Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Good Godric!" Rowena suddenly said, grinning. "I am of the opinion that such a phrase shall become popular. It shall even rival that of 'Merlin'."

"Godric is most definitely good. It is fitting," Helga mused, her smile soft and warm.

"Holy Hufflepuff," Salazar spoke, shaking his head as he stroked his beard. He would never know how his companions coaxed him into participating in such a mundane game.

"Raving Ravenclaw?" Godric tried. He put up a hand in surrender as his friends gave him disbelieving looks. "I do believe I tried. The result was poor, yes, but I tried."

"Sweet Salazar Slytherin," Helga murmured, her brows furrowed. She nodded and sipped her wine.

"Haha, Salazar is anything but!" Godric bellowed as he laughed.

"Godric," Rowena scolded.

"He speaks truth!" Salazar said, glass raised. "And who to know me better than Godric? Have you ever known me to be sweet Rowena?"

"Perhaps not, but-"

"But nothing. He is more stern than anything else, stubborn."

"Determined is the proper word," Salazar said, leaning over to Godric.

"I rather think Salazar can be sweet at times," Helga said. Rowena choked on her wine. Godric very nearly collapsed with laughter. Salazar looked at her in confusion as he fought a blush.


	20. That's The Best We've Tasted So Far

**Title:** That's The Best We've Tasted So Far

**Characters:** Ron, Harry, Luna, Hermione

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Hermione picks up cooking.

**Disclaimer:** Characater's are JK's and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Mmm 'Mione... that... that's..." Ron tried, he was at a loss for words. Hermione had taken up cooking and he and Harry had been her testers for the past week. Tonight's special was... to be honest, Ron had no clue what it was supposed to be. Hermione had said something about quiche but Ron was not quite sure that wass what it was, and he knew his food. He did.

"That's the best we've tasted, so far..." Harry said, as he swallowed the... stuff.

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully. She looked between Ron and Harry happily then turned to Luna expectantly.

"Hermione, I think some dirigible plum extract might have gotten in your quiche. It doesn't taste quite right. But I suppose that might just be me. Everyone else seems to have enjoyed it." Luna said, after she swallowed her first bite and gently pushed her plate away, looking around the table."Perhaps we should let Ron make tomorrows meal? I've always wondered what he cooks like.

"We could all take turns y'know." She suggested excitedly.

"Why not?" Harry said, as he watch Hermione's expression go from pleased to peeved. He was not looking forward to what Luna might make, but after this week he might just be able to stomach it.


	21. Unilateral

**Title:** Unilateral

**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Hermione wants to look for her parents. Alone. Ron wants to help.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

"Ron, its fine you don't need to worry," Hermione said, flicking her wand before her things piled into her bag.

"Of course I'm going to worry Hermione," Ron complained, standing in front of her to gain her attention. "Let me come with you."

Hermione sighed and looked at him frowning, "Ron, you have enough dealing with right now. What with-"

He grabbed her shoulders and lowered his head so that he could look directly at her. "Hermione, it's been a month since- I've had time to mourn Fred. Even with all the trials going on. I've had time to be around my family."

"Ron, this my-" she said, pulling away.

"And you've been there for me _every_ bloody step of the way. Why can't I be there for you? I want to be."

"Ron, I'm not going to ask you to leave your family for Merlin knows how long and this is _my_ problem. I did it. I'm going to amend it." She shook him off and grabbed her bag.

"This isn't a unilateral problem 'Mione, it affects me too. Let me help you look for your folks. I want to be there for you. I left you once during the war and I'm not doing that again."

"Ron, that isn't-"

"Don't tell me it's not the same thing. There might not be Horcruxes involved, or a Dark Lord or whatever but this is going to be difficult Hermione. You don't know how long it'll take and I know you, the longer it takes the more frustrated you'll get and you'll need someone, 'Mione. Let me come with you. Please. You aren't asking me to leave my family, I am."

There was a long silence before either of them did or said anything and then in a flurry of movement Hermione flung herself at Ron, tears making their way down her cheeks as she whispered her consent.


	22. Very Much So

**Title:** Very Much So

**Pairing:** Lucius/Narcissa

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Narcissa has something to tell Lucius.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

Narcissa's eyes were closed as she sipped her tea, long and slow. She savoured the way it warmed her from the inside out, feeling as the liquid glided into her stomach after that first swallow. She exhaled slowly. Once she was finished, and sufficiently calm, she went to Lucius' study, straightening her robes on her way.

"Lucius," she said, walking up to him. He was looking over various documents and making notations. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

He looked up and straightened in his seat. It was unlike Narcissa to disturb him while he worked; she generally sent a house elf to relay any messages. "Yes, Narcissa?"

She gently ran her fingers over the nearest section of his desk, careful not to disturb the papers, before flattening her hand and looking directly at him. She took a breath before she spoke. "I am with child."

Lucius froze. Then all at once he laid his quill and parchment down and made his way around his desk, his eyes never leaving his wife and hers never leaving his. He laid a hand gently on the small of her back and she leaned into it ever so slightly. "Are you certain?"

"Very much so," she said, softly but unwaveringly.

"That," Lucius said, equally soft and just as unwavering, "is _most_ wonderful." He kissed her softly.


	23. Whomping Willow

**Title:** Whomping Willow

**Characters: **Scorpius, Albus Severus, James,

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Albus goes looking for James and ends up helping Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

Albus furrowed his brows. He had been looking for James since returning to the common room after dinner, but his brother was nowhere to be found. He sighed heavily. He had gone looking for James so that he could have his DADA essay checked –Rose was too busy studying to for a charms test to help him.

* * *

After sitting in the common room for a while, slaving over his transfiguration notes –all right, skimming- Albus realized that James' friends were also missing. Deciding that there was no way he would begin to understand transfiguration without Victoire to help him, he got up and went searching. His brother had a knack for getting into trouble ever since he stole the Marauder's Map from their father's desk that summer, Albus wondered if their father had yet to realise it was missing, and he would always carry his friends with him.

It was not after curfew as yet so Albus decided to check Hagrid's cabin. Sometimes James and his friends would go there to trouble the chickens or have tea, but mostly to trouble the chickens. On his way there he caught sight of some branches moving by the hill -he had heard rumours about the Whomping Willow but had never seen it do more than shake leaves from its branches during fall. Then he saw a flash of magic and ran towards it.

Albus slowed down, keeping himself behind a large boulder, and carefully walked closer. When he reached the boulder he could make out the voices that were taunting and laughing at someone. He peered out and saw James and his friends throwing hexes at the Malfoy boy. Albus could not remember his name though. It was funny and reminded him of a scorpio- Scopius, the boy was named Scorpius. He blocked a few of the hexes and ducked and dodged some of the others. Albus could see that a few stinging jinxes had already hit him.

Malfoy was getting closer to the Whomping Willow and the tree seemed to notice him, as if it had eyes that could see. A Bat-Boogey Hex hit Malfoy and soon his boogers were slimy bat shaped globs that were bearing down on him. He stumbled back and Albus jumped out from behind the boulder and yelled a warning.

"Malfoy, look out! The Willow! The Willow!" Albus yelled, running forwards and flailing his arms. Malfoy looked around in time to barely dodge the branch that hurtled at him and then he scrambled in the opposite direction of the tree.

"Albus what are you doing here?" James asked, as if he had not almost gotten another student's head bashed in.

"_Me_? What about _you_? What the bloody hell are _YOU _doing?" Albus yelled, flinging his arms into the air as he spoke. He glanced at Malfoy, who was away from the tree but was now hiding behind a number of shield charms to protect himself from his boogers, to see if he was all right.

"None of your business, Potter," said Eliud, a gangly boy in his brother's year.

"Never mind that it isn't any of my business! You could have seriously injured Malfoy or gotten him _killed_ from the looks of that tree!"

"Calm down, Potter, we wouldn't let it kill him," Greg said, patting Albus' shoulder as he walked passed him, James and Eliud in tow.

"It didn't look that way to me you wankers!" Albus yelled after them, while he ran over to the blonde boy. "Are you all right?"

"Do I look like I'm all right Potter?" Malfoy said, huffing in frustration. Apparently _Finite Incantatem_ could not dispel the hex. Albus did not know what to do now that they were alone. "Bloody hell, Potter, help me to the Hospital Wing why don't you?"

Albus did just that, grimacing the entire way there because Malfoy's boogies were attacking him as he helped the boy inside. Once they reached the Hospital Wing, just after curfew, Madame Pomfrey huffed at them and fussed over Malfoy while she shot question after question at Albus. He told her that he saw some other students troubling Malfoy and that they got away before he could see who it was. Malfoy had looked at him, his eyes burning, but said nothing.

* * *

The next day Malfoy had corned him on his way to History of Magic, pulling him into an alcove. Albus blinked at him as he waited for some sort of statement but Malfoy said nothing. He did stare at Albus in a rather calculating way though, eyes narrowed slightly but nowhere near a glare.

"Thank you," said Malfoy, rather abruptly. Albus was convinced he would just walk off once he had finished staring.

"Er, you're welcome," he replied, trying at a friendly smile. It was not something he had ever considered doing for Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded and turned away but stopped and looked at Albus again. It was a bit uncomfortable in his opinion. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for your actions?"

Albus started, he was not expecting that. Besides, what normal twelve year old _spoke_ like that? "... No?"

"Potter, are you asking me or telling me?" Malfoy asked, smirking. It looked teasing instead of mocking, friendly even.

"Uh..."

"I'll take it as a question then. I hear you're pants at Transfiguration. Well, I'm not, so yes."

"You're going to help me with my Transfiguration...?" Albus did not know what was going on. Malfoy did not need to repay him in any way. James was being a prick and Malfoy was in trouble, so he helped.

"Yes, I am. Meet me in the library after dinner."


	24. Xeric Environments

**Title:** Xeric Environments

**Characters: **

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Xeric: adj. (of an environment or habitat) Containing little moisture; very dry.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

**Author's Note:** I'm terrible with fluff but I decided to... do a thing. =/

* * *

Hugo was someone who needed time and attention from his lover. He grew up in a family that was far too large. Where someone could say "Weasley" and his and ten other heads would turn around and then they would need to clarify _which_ Weasley. They almost all had ginger hair, save for the Weasley's that had married into the family and one lucky enough to get the hair colour of their non-Weasley parent. Hugo was tired of being one of the kids in the Weasley litter.

So whenever he had gotten a girlfriend he would need just a bit more attention than most guys would probably ask for. He needed to feel like he was an individual. He wanted to know that someone, other than himself, saw him that way. But no one seemed to understand that about him. None of his past girlfriends made him feel like they really needed him, or like they really _wanted_ him –and none of the blokes he had tried to date either. His relationships were like a hydrophytic plant trying to grow during a drought. There was not enough affection, or understanding, or want, or- _something_. There was always something missing, something essential, something that would have prevented the relationship from withering up and dying as quickly as they always did.

And then there was Scorpius.

Hugo did not know when it happened, but one day he realized that Scorpius was _there_. When he was upset and needed support or when he was on top of the world and needed someone to share that with, Scorpius was _there_. And sometimes he looked at Hugo as if he were the only person he had eyes for and Hugo's breath would catch in his throat. He wondered why he had not seen it before. Scorpius was the rain that would signal the end of Hugo's drought. Scorpius looked at Hugo in a way that made him blush scarlet from the sheer intensity of his gaze. Scorpius made Hugo want to _give_ as good as he got.

When they finally made their way to bed Hugo made sure to shower Scorpius with attention because he was worth every bit of it. Hugo would treasure Scorpius just as much as he did him. They would blossom and they would bloom in ways Hugo had only imagined. For Hugo it was the end of relationships that tried to thrive in xeric environments, for theirs had water in abundance.


	25. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Title:** You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Characters: **Lucius, Draco, Scorpius, Narcissa, Astoria

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Lucius has a bit of déjà vu and does not appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

"And the eldest Potter boy just frolics around the school at night doing _Merlin_ knows what and only gets a few detentions. As if he shouldn't get suspended for a while for some of the _rubbish_ he pulls. Plus, the younger one, the one in my year, he's const-"

Lucius tuned out his grandson, Scorpius, and remembered a time where his dinner conversations did not revolve around some sort of Potter. Soon after that though, he could recall a young Draco prattling on about much the same thing. Except with only one Potter upsetting him he had a great deal _less_ to say, as astonishing as that was.

When he came back to the present Scorpius was still going on about the Potter's children and Lucius was on his last nerve.

"-I mean that one is _pants_ at Potions. He couldn-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Lucius said, as he rubbed his temples. "I have sat through about half of your father's Hogwarts tenure listening to drivel about Potter and his antics. I _do not_ need to go through this for another generation."

When he looked up Scorpius' face was full of shock, Draco's of embarrassment and Astoria's of amusement, he thought Narcissa held much the same expression beside him.

"Now then, how about we finish dinner discussing something else?"


	26. Zest of Lemon

**Title:** Zest of Lemon

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M for sex

**Summary:** Harry and Draco run into each other at a club called Raving Rascals.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK and the publishers and no offense is intended by this piece. Non-profit fun.

* * *

Harry sighed as he finished his firewhiskey. Ron and Hermione and convinced him to go to the club, Raving Rascals, with them. They even called up some bloke from Hermione's department to be his date. Harry thought his name was Philip or something of the sort. It had an 'f' sound about it. Philip was about Harry's height and had short, black hair, brown eyes and was very Asian. _Did they go and find me a male Cho Chang?_ Anyway, Philip was boring and overly interested in research, so while he spoke Harry drank. And he spoke _a lot_.

Someone came up beside Harry at the bar and ordered a few shots. When he glanced over it was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco not-a-pointy-faced-git-anymore Malfoy. Draco I'm-good-looking-now Malfoy. Draco Harry's-had-a-crush-on-you-for-months-now Malfoy. And then Malfoy saw him and nodded and Harry simply nodded back. Because firstly, there was no way Malfoy liked him too, what with their rivalry thing, and secondly, Harry was out with Philip. Boring old Philip.

Once Harry's attempts at making the conversation more interesting failed, and his attempts at getting them on the dance floor, he turned his head and looked at Malfoy, who was gazing at the crowd of people inside. Malfoy caught him looking and he mouthed the word "help". What Malfoy would do though was beyond him. He just wanted out. Away from Philip and the theories about how Muggles produce Magical children. Malfoy just furrowed his brows though as if he did not understand just how absolutely _bored_ Harry was. He tried to wordlessly complain and after a few head jerks and kill-me-now expressions the man _laughed_ and _walked off_. Harry scowled and turned to look at Philip and hope the bloke realised how much he wanted him to _shut up_.

A moment later Harry found himself with a hand around his waist and a body against his chest and lips pressed to his. Lips that tasted of vodka and a body that smelled faintly of lemon. It was Malfoy. The man had insinuated himself between Harry and Philip and- Well Harry reckoned this was Malfoy's method of helping him. Before it registered to him to kiss the man back though, he was pulled to the dance floor and they were weaving through the crowd. When they stopped Harry meant to ask what the bloody hell Malfoy was doing but found that the music on the floor was loud enough to drown him out. He had to lean close to the blonde to speak. So he did.

"What was _that_? I asked you to help me not molest me," Harry said, even though he did not quite view it as molesting since he would have been perfectly willing.

"That was me helping," Malfoy said, his breath was warm against Harry's skin. "Care to dance?"

And dance they did. More like gyrate, but that did not matter. What mattered was Harry's growing erection and Malfoy's body against his. Then he felt it. Malfoy was hard. Harry turned around so that they were chest to chest and Malfoy pulled him by his hips and then looked at him with drunken lust as he realised Harry was just as turn on as he was. They ground against one another and soon hands were all over and then at some point in time they stumbled out the club and apparated to Harry's flat.

From that point on Harry lost track of what was happening because of how quickly everything happened. Clothes were ripped off. Lips crashed together. Bodies stumbled into a bed. Tongues warred. Nails scraped and scratched. Teeth sank into skin. Nipples were pinched, licked, sucked and bitten. Cocks were sucked and balls were fondled. Fingers were gloriously exploring. A cock swiftly made its way inside. Bodies writhed. They grunted. They groaned. They gasped. They moaned. Heat. Sweat. Lick. Kiss. Pump. Arch. Cum.

* * *

That was how Harry recalled the previous night.

And something about three sugars and no cream, he reckoned it was tea.

His head was pounding, his arse was sore and his body was littered with love bites. He stretched as bit as he came out the shower then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Harry made his way into the bedroom but Malfoy was gone.


End file.
